Por Siempre El Amor de Mi Vida
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Las cosas cambian cuando menos te lo esperas pero ¿puedes arreglar las cosas aunque el tiempo y medio mundo este en tu contra? Shikatema, Nejiten, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Kibaino y Gaamatsu !CAPITULO 11!
1. Lo que ya paso

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

1-Lo Que Ya Paso

**3 AÑOS ANTES**

-Siempre juntos ¡Siempre juntos! ¿Qué no se cansan de estar juntos?- grito Kin a sus amigas mientras veían a la feliz pareja que comía en la cafetería de la escuela

-La odio ¡Nunca se separan!- grito Kin

-Si tienes razón lo mas extraño es que, ni siquiera son novios- dijo Shion –Bueno si quiera no formalmente, que yo sepa el jamás le ha pedido ser su novia-

-No jamás lo ha hecho y aun asi parecen estar muy felices juntos- dijo Kin

-Shion me acabas de dar la mejor idea de mi vida- dijo Kin tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo

* * *

-Tienes que acompañarme ¡Por favor!- pidió Shikamaru a Temari

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- dijo Temari

-Pero sera la fiesta del año- pidió Shikamaru

-esta bien pues, iré- dijo la muchacha –Pero por ahora ya me voy Kankuro se enojara si no llego temprano a casa-

* * *

Temari caminaba hacia su casa mientras pensaba en como se vestiría par la fiesta cuando de repente se encontró con Kin en el camino

-Hola Kin- saludo ella normal

-Hola Temari ¿Iras a la fiesta de Sakura?- pregunto Kin

-Si, no le puedo fallar a mi amiga- dijo Temari

-Que bueno ¡A que no sabes quien me invito!- le grito Kin

Temari sonrió de medio lado

-¿Quién te invito?- pregunto Temari sin prestar mucha atención

-¡Shikamaru!- le volvió a gritar Kin

Temari sonrió hipócritamente y retuvo las lagrimas

-Que bueno- le dijo ella –Kin no es por ser grosera pero mi hermano me esta esperando en casa y si llego tarde probablemente se enojara de sobre manera- agrego la rubia y echo a correr

-Bien… primera parte completada- susurro Kin

-Llegas tarde Tema- dijo su hermano cuando Temari entro a la casa

-Perdón, es que me encontré a Kin en el camino- dijo Temari

-¿A Kin? ¿no te caía mal?- pregunto Kankuro

-Pues si, simplemente me la encontré de camino a la casa- dijo Temari mientras preparaba la mesa para que ella y sus hermanos comieran -¿Dónde esta Gaara?-

-En su habitación… el y mama te estan preparando una sorpresa, ven vamos- dijo Kankuro mientras empujaba a su hermana hasta el cuarto de Gaara

Al entrar a la habitación había un bonito disfraz de ángel, consistía en un vestido blanco, unas hermosas alas blancas con toques en azul y un antifaz blanco

-¡Es hermoso! ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?- pregunto Temari saltando de la alegría

-Lo envió tu papa desde Paris y Gaara y yo hicimos el antifaz ¿Te gusta?- pregunto su querida mama

-¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias!- grito Temari y le dio un abrazo a todos los miembros de su familia incluyendo a su papa al cual le hablo por teléfono.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**MINUTOS ANTES**

-Pero que ángel tan bonito se ha caído del cielo- dijo Shikamaru a una muchacha vestida de ángel

La muchacha no contesto tan solo le sonrió

-Tus hermanos me dijeron que vendrías disfrazada de ángel- dijo Shikamaru –y yo quería oficialmente pedirte ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el Nara

La muchacha le sonrió feliz y se lanzo a su cuello para darle una hermoso beso que ella disfruto sin embargo el supo que. Algo no estaba bien

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Nos vemos a las 10- les dijo su mama y dejo bajar a sus hijos de la camioneta a la fiesta

La música sonaba tan fuerte fuera de la casa de Sakura que aun sin entrar a la casa te contagiabas de alegría.

Al entrar los hermanos se separaron Temari busco a sus amigas, Sakura iba disfrazada de gatito negro con antifaz a juego, Ino iba de hada, Tenten de diablita, Hinata de brujita y Matsuri de muñequita.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Sakura

-Gracias, papá me lo mando de Paris y Gaara y mamá le hicieron el antifaz- dijo Temari

-Pues es muy hermoso- dijo Hinata

Temari sonrió feliz y volteé la vista para buscar a Shikamaru y en segundos quiso no haberlo echo pues con lo primero que se encontró fue a otro "Ángel" el cual el Kin basándose con Shikamaru

Sus amigas vieron la misma escena y como la sonrisa de la Sabaku no se esfumaba de su rostro.

Temari recupero la postura y camino a la salida

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- dijo Temari, llamo a su mama y se fue

**

* * *

**

3 Años Después

-Muévete Temari ¡Se te hace tarde!- grito Kankuro, su ahora hermano de la preparatoria

-Perdón es que ayer me dormí muy tarde haciendo un trabajo- dijo Temari mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la cama

-Te dije que hicieras el proyecto la semana pasada, en verdad tienes un problema para aplazar las cosas y eso que ya vas en 2 de secundaria- le reprocho su hermano Kankuro y salio de la habitación de su hermana

Temari se vistió con el uniforme

-Vamonos Gaara- le grito Temari a su hermano menor el cual salio de su cuarto ya arreglado

Llegaron a la escuela y se separaron en sus grupitos

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- oyó Temari gritar a la afortunada de esa semana

-¿Ya cambio de novia?- pregunto Sakura detrás de ella

-Si… eso parece- dijo Temari mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía -¿Qué tal Sasuke?- pregunto Temari para provocarla

-Por mi Sasuke puede caerse de un barranco- dijo Sakura alegremente

-¡Odio mi vida!- llego gritando Tenten

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Temari

-¡No se han enterado! ¡Neji regreso a la escuela!- grito Tenten mientras aventaba la mochila a su silla

-¿Qué no se quedaría en Estados Unidos hasta terminar la secundaria?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, pero parece que a su papa le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo aquí- dijo Tenten muy molesta

-Bueno, pero el lado positivo es que Hinata también regresa- dijo Tenten

-Hola chicas- saludo Hinata tímidamente

-¡Hinata! ¡Cuánto as cambiado!- gritaron las muchachas y la encerraron en un gran abrazo de oso

-Estas asfixiando a Hinata- dijeron Ino y Matsuri y las demas dejaron de aplastar a la pobre Huyga

-Bienvenida- dijeron todas sus amigas lo cual causo una linda sonrisa en la recién llegada

Por instinto las seis voltearon a la puerta de donde entraban seis muchachos, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara y Shikamaru de los cuales solo dos voltearon a ver a las muchachas.

Gaara que por fracción de segundos desvió su mirada a Matsuri y Naruto que miro unos segundo a Hinata y decepcionado bajo la vista. Luego los muchachos simplemente siguieron caminando

-¿Sucede algo con Naruto-kun? Pensé que estaría feliz de que regresara- dijo Hinata con notable tristeza

-Yo también lo pensaba- dijo Sakura en un susurro

Hinata bajo la mirada y se sentó en una banca alado de sus amigas mientras que del otro lado del salón se sentaron los muchachos

-Talvez las cosas cambiaron y ya- dijo Temari aun algo confundida

-Si… muchas cosas cambiaron- dijo Tenten recordando cuando ella y Neji eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

"Muchas cosas" pensó Temari recordando el beso de Kin y Shikamaru y con ello el final de su amistad

* * *

**Bueno pues espero que les guste el fic y si no pues también díganmelo.**

**Tendrán**** que esperar un poco para la parte "emocionante" y por cierto**

**En esta historia CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**


	2. Lo Que Ella No Pudo Ver

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**2-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja**

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

2-Lo Que Ella No Pudo Ver

Definitivamente para Naruto el recreo era el mejor momento de la escuela sin maestros, sin tareas y sin regaños era en definitiva su "materia" favorita, pero ese día era muy diferente se sentía tan mal que prefería estar en el salón ocupando su cabeza en cualquier cosa menos en recreo pensando en ella.

-Pensé que te alegrarías en cuanto la vieras- dijo Sasuke a Naruto

-Si bueno, todos piensan cosas- dijo Naruto sarcásticamente lo cual desconcertó a todos en la mesa

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Gaara a su amigo

-¡Si! Mejor que nunca ¡De Veras!- grito Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa –Voy a practicar un poco- agrego y se fue

-¿Pero que demonios ha pasado con Naruto?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Supongo que fue por eso…- susurro Sasuke

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kiba

-Bueno pues justo antes de que Hinata y Neji se fueran, Naruto recibió una carta…- comenzó a decir Sasuke

* * *

Naruto entro a su salón y fue hasta su mochila saco un cuaderno y de este saco un pedazo de papel arrugado y maltrecho pero aun se poda leer con claridad

_Naruto-kun:_

_Naruto-kun, mi padre ha recibido una propuesta de trabajo en Estados Unidos, Neji y yo nos mudaros para allá por tiempo indefinido. Ya no me busques que probablemente para este momento ya este en el avión. Me iré y no hagas nada, no me busques yo simplemente no te necesito mas._

_Hinata._

Naruto volvió a enrollar el papel y a meterlo en la mochila, cerró los ojos y recordó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llevaba la carta en una mano y en la otra llevaba en corazón dispuesto a entregárselo a Hinata si con eso lograba que la Huyga se quedara.

Llego al aeropuerto… demasiado tarde al llegar, el avión con destino a Estados Unidos simplemente se había ido y con el su querida Hinata

-¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!- grito Naruto haciendo que su grito retumbara por toda la sala de espera.

Naruto callo al suelo de rodillas dejando soltar algunas lágrimas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo ultimo que Naruto recuerda de ese día fue que Sasuke lo recogió del aeropuerto y que no pudo dormir por varios dias.

* * *

-Pero eso no es cierto, mi prima nunca mando ninguna carta- dijo Neji

-Yo la leí, esa carta la mando Hinata- dijo Sasuke

-En verdad que no, Hinata no mando nada- volvió a decir Neji

-Solo espero que Naruto este bien- dijo en un suspiro Shikamaru

El resto de los habitantes de la mesa asintieron

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- pregunto Neji -¿Cómo vas con Sakura?- pregunto a Sasuke

-Mmm… Sakura y yo terminamos hace meses- dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado el Huyga

-Ella cree que la engañe- dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza

-¿Y lo hiciste?- pregunto el Huyga

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo de verdad la amo- dijo Sasuke

-¿Entonces que fue lo que paso?- se aventuro a decir el Huyga

-Bueno pues yo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aquella tarde Sasuke esperaba a que la Haruno saliera de su clase de ballet y asi podría llevarla al cine y si les daba tiempo la llevaría a cenar, sin embargo para su desgracia Karin salio antes que Sakura

-¿Esperando a Sakura?- pregunto Karin mientras se colocaba alado de Sasuke

-Si, la llevare al cine- dijo Sasuke, desde que salía con Sakura, Sasuke en verdad estaba de mejor humor y mucho mas feliz

-Creo que hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Karin

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke

-Bueno ya me voy, no sera que se te haga tarde con Sakura por mi culpa- dijo Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Entonces era verdad- dijo la oji-jade quien salía del estudio de ballet

-Hola mi amor- la saludo Sasuke pero solo recibió una cachetada de parte de la Haruno

-¡Porque fue eso!- grito el Uchiha

-Me dijeron que hoy verías a tu segunda novia y mira ¡Karin es tu segunda novia!- grito la Haruno

-¿Pero quien te ha dicho semejante estupidez?- pregunto Sasuke intentando acercarse a ella

-No importa quien lo ha dicho- dijo Sakura y echo a correr

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Pero de verdad que las cosas estan patas arriba desde que me fui- dijo Neji algo asombrado por el relato del Uchiha

-Si… se puede decir que si- dijo Kiba

-¿Y tu que sucedió contigo en Estados Unidos? ¿Encontraste novia?- pregunto Kiba

-Bien saben que a la única persona a la que quiero me odia- dijo Neji algo melancólico –Y eso que antes éramos los mejores amigos-

-Si…- susurro el Uchiha

* * *

Naruto metió un gol y luego otro y luego otro y luego otro.

-Sigues practicando tan duro como lo hacías en quinto de primaria- dijo Hinata quien se sentaba en las gradas a ver a su mejor amigo tirar goles a una portería sin portero.

-Gracias… supongo- dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención a la que alguna vez había llamado su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto la Huyga

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería?- pregunto el Uzumaki sarcásticamente

-Talvez porque en un año no recibí ninguna noticia del que se supone es mi mejor amigo- dijo Hinata por primera vez en su vida algo enojada

-¿Noticia? ¿Yo?- grito el Uzumaki y tiro la pelota tan fuerte que hizo un hoyo en la red -¡Fuiste tu quien me dijo de una forma poco ortodoxa que no te buscara que no me necesitabas!- grito el rubio volteando a ver a la Huyga

-jamás hice tal cosa- le reprocho la Huyga tomo su mochila y se fue de hay

Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció en el edificio de la escuela, Naruto tomo el balón lo arrojo a la portería, fue por su mochila y completamente cabreado se largo de hay.

* * *

-Ya casi acaba el recreo- dijo Sasuke levantándose –Olle Shikamaru, hay viene tu novia semanal- anuncio Sasuke

Shikamaru escondió su rostro entre las manos

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- grito la muchacha mientras se colgaba del cuello del Nara

-Hola…- el Nara volteo a ver a la Kiba y este le dijo e un susurro que la novia se llamaba Kira –Hola Kira- logro terminar de decir el Nara

-¿Me llevas hoy al cine?- pregunto Kira

-No se si pueda- contesto el muchacho

-Anda Shikamaru- pidió la muchacha haciendo ojos de borreguito, los cuales no tuvieron el mas mínimo efecto en el muchacho

-No te aseguro nada, lo intentare- dijo el Nara

-Bueno entonces espero que nos veamos luego- dijo Kira y se fue

La campana sonó y los alumnos regresaron a clases

Naruto ya estaba allí cuando el resto de sus amigos llego al salón. Sasuke se sentó a su lado

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el Uchiha

-No. Acabo de lastimar a la mujer que mas amo en este planeta- dijo Naruto mientras le pegaba a su banca con los puños.

* * *

Gaara se sentó en su habitual lugar alado del Nara

-¿Por qué cambias de novia cada semana? ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Gaara

-Ya sabes lo que busco- dijo Shikamaru

-Sabes que nadie la podrá sustituir- dijo Gaara

-Entonces intentare tapar su hueco con lo que sea- dijo Shikamaru

-Shikamaru… la amas ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?- pregunto Gaara

-Porque no la merezco- dijo el Nara –Ella esta mejor sin mi en su vida-

-¿No crees que eso es algo que ella debe decidir?- pregunto el Sabakuno

Shikamaru se limito a voltear a otro lado, odiaba cuando Gaara tenia razón

Matsuri se acerco a Gaara alegremente y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un beso en la frente

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Gaara a su novia

-Se ha quedado platicando con un chico nuevo… de intercambio- dijo la castaña pensativamente

-Que bien- dijo el muchacho a su novia y la beso rápidamente procurado que ninguna maestra los viera.

"Todo esto paso debido a lo que ella no pudo ver" pensó el Nara volteando a ver las nubes

-Tienes que hacer la fiesta Sakura, hace dos años que no la hacemos- dijo Ino

-No… lo se, la ultima fiesta no salio muy bien- dijo Sakura melancólicamente

-Pero podríamos hacerla con otro tema, sin mascaras, aparte tenemos que hacer esa fiesta, como fiesta de bienvenida para Hinata y para Neji- dijo Tenten

-Bueno, esta bien, haremos la fiesta- dijo Sakura lo cual causo a Tenten y a Ino gritar alegremente.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa**

**Subi el segundo capi muy pronto jejeje pero esque estaba insirada y una vez que empiezo a escribir nada me detiene jajaja.**

**Bueno este fue como capi de relleno, bueno ni tanto porque ahora ya entendieron porque se separaron las parejas y creo yo que hubo mas naruhina que nada, pero en fin en el próximo capi empiezan los preparativos de la fiesta y muchas cosas pueden pasar. Leean, disfruten y recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**


	3. Una Vuelta al Mundo

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**2-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja**

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

3-¡Una vuelta al mundo!

-¿En verdad quiere volver a organizar la fiesta?- pregunto Matsuri a Sakura

-Si, Ino y Tenten me convencieron seria un buen momento para darles la bienvenida oficial a Neji y a Hinata- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de comerse su rica paleta

-Si… si lo ves asi en definitiva es una buena idea, ¿sera en tu casa?- pregunto Matsuri

-Si, como siempre- dijo Sakura

-Señorita Haruno, la directora Tusnade le llama a su oficina- dijo la adorable Zhusune, la subdirectora.

-Claro ya voy, nos vemos luego Matsuri- dijo Sakura y camino detrás de la subdirectora hasta su oficina

-¿Me llamo Tusnade-sama?- pregunto la pelirosa al entrar a su oficina

-Si, toma asiento Sakura- pidió la directora y esta se sentó frente a la directora

-Tengo entendido que tu organizas grandes fiestas ¿correcto?- pregunto la directora a lo cual la pelirosa asintió

-Las clases han empezado hace poco y como creo que ya has podido darte cuenta este año hay muchos estudiantes de intercambio- dijo la directora a lo cual la pelirosa volvió a asentir –Bueno es por eso que te llame, me gustaría que tu organizaras una fiesta de Bienvenida aquí en la escuela, incluso podría ser la bienvenida a tus amigos que vienen de los Estados Unidos ¿Qué dices?- pregunto la directora

-Me encantaría, pero el gimnasio es un espacio muy grande, no quiero sonar encajosa pero necesitare personas que me ayuden a organizar decorar y todo eso- dijo la Haruno

-¿Cuántos necesitas?- pregunto

-Supongo que con 5 me las arreglare- dijo Sakura

-Supongo que elegirás a tus amigas- dijo la directora

-Si-

-Esta bien, tu y tus cinco amigas comiencen pero mandare a otros seis para que te ayuden- dijo la directora

-¿A otros 6? ¿a quienes?- pregunto la Haruno

-A quien tenga mas reportes de conducta o ya veré, por ahora retira a preparar la fiesta que debe estar lista para la próxima semana y como ya has dicho el gimnasio es una espacio sumamente grande.

La Haruno se despidió de Tusnade y salio en busca de sus amigas

* * *

-¡Porque nosotros!- grito el Uzumaki a la directora

Tusnade se acomodo el cabello e intento no golpear a su estudiante

-Ya te lo he dicho Naruto tienes 12 reportes por faltas de tarea ¡Necesitas puntos extras si no quieres irte a extraordinarios en el primer bimestre! ¡AYUDA EN ESTA ACTIVIDAD! ¡Y te daré un punto en la materia en que lo necesites!- grito la directora

-Bueno todos entendemos porque el Dobe de Naruto tiene que ayudar pero ¿y nosotros?- pregunto Sasuke

La neurosis de la directora subió un nivel mas

-Sasuke tu VAS a ayudar porque tienes 8 reportes de conducta y si no quieres una suspensión AYUDARAS-

Shikamaru abrió la boca pero ningún solidó salio de esta.

-Si Shikamaru, no me importa si es problemático, como siempre te duermes antes de clases tienes 19 retardos y si llegas a los 20 te suspenderán de las clases, ¡asi que ayudaras!- digo Tusnade –Gaara tu ayudaras porque… ¡Quiero que ayudes y ya!-

Kiba se cruzo de brazos

La neurosis de la directora aumento un poco más

-Kiba tu vas ayudar por peleonero, hay muchas quejas de ti y si no quieres ser suspendido ¡Ayudaras!-

Neji lo miro confundido, el acababa de regresar a la escuela ¿Por qué carajos iba a ayudar?

-Directora pero yo....-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA HUYGA NEJI, AYUDARAS PORQUE NECESITO LLENAR ESE LUGAR!- grito la directora, y completamente aterrorizados salieron corriendo de la oficina

La Godaime se sentó en su silla

-Que desesperantes son los jóvenes de hoy- susurro la directora

* * *

En la sala de juntas se encontraban seis muchachas aportando ideas para lo que esperaban fuera la fiesta del año.

-Vamos Sakura mi idea es genial!- le dijo Temari

-No digo que no lo sea Temari pero esta un poco difícil lograr tantos platillos de distintos paises- dijo Sakura

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo la amable subdirectora

-Nada en lo absoluto ¿Qué sucede Zhusune-san?- pregunto Matsuri

-Les traigo a sus ayudantes- dijo Zhusune y señalo a los seis muchachos que la acompañaban –Bueno chicos, Haruno esta a cargo de los preparativos de la fiesta asi que obedecerán sus ordenes sin objeciones- dijo la subdirectora a los muchachos y luego se retiro

Gaara se sentó con Matsuri y Kiba se sentó junto a Ino y el resto se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, ósea frente a las muchachas. La sala se sumió en un silencio tan incomodo que seria Muy comprensible si cualquiera de ellos se echara a correr en ese instante.

Gaara y Matsuri se miraba entre ellos y rezaban porque no explotara la tercera guerra mundial en lo que a Neji y a Tenten respectaba, que no hubiera una bomba atómica si Shikamaru hacia enojar a Temari, que se creara un segundo Oceano Pacifico si Naruto hacia llorar a Hinata o que se provocara un terremoto masivo si Sasuke decía una palabra a Sakura.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo, creo que una mesa con los platillos de cada lugar seria estupendo pero Sakura tiene razón estaría muy difícil hacerlo- dijo Temari

Todos se sorprendieron Temari había abierto platica ¡Debían de seguirla o alguna catástrofe tomaría lugar en ese salón!

-Talvez podríamos hacer un platillo si contratamos algunos chef- dijo Sasuke

-¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?- pregunto la Haruno tan tranquila como le fue posible

-Podríamos juntar dinero de alguna manera y lo que falte lo podría pagar yo- dijo Naruto

-Yo le ayudaría y asi podríamos hacer la propuesta de Temari- dijo Sasuke

-Mmm pues no seria mala idea pero ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo podríamos ganar dinero?- pregunto Hinata

-Talvez con una rifa, podríamos rifar algunas cosas y vender boletos, se gana mucho dinero que eso- dijo Kiba

-Si es una buena idea ¿pero que podríamos rifar?- pregunto Ino

-Yo podría pedirle a mis padres que donen dos computadoras y podríamos rifarlas- dijo Matsuri pues sus padres eran dueños de una gran empresa de electrónica

-Si, computadoras mucha gente quiere y las de la compañía de los padres de Matsuri son muy buena y caras- dijo Neji

-Bien entonces rifaremos las computadora ¿a cuanto el boleto?- pregunto Sakura

-Creo que ha 30 pesos estara bien- dijo Gaara

-Entonces rifaremos 2 computadoras a 30 pesos y lo que falte lo pagaran Naruto y Sasuke ¿Ino, Tenten alguna sugerencia para la decoración?- pregunto Sakura

-Hemos revisado los papeles de los muchachos de intercambio y en verdad son varios, y a diferencia de la comida no podemos decorar el gimnasio con tantos paises asi que Tenten y yo decidimos que seria una muy buena idea que hiciéramos una bandera de cada país y usáramos estas como una elegante decoración- dijo Ino

-¿alguna sugerencia de cómo podríamos hacer las banderas?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, comprarlas seria demasiado caro pero Hinata y Tenten tienen un don para la costura, ellas podrían hacerlas con ayuda de alguien claro esta- dijo Ino

-Me parece, Hinata Tenten, Naruto y Neji se encargaran de las banderas. Shikamaru Temari ¿alguna sugerencia para la música?- pregunto la oji-jade

-La música seria variada pero creo que seria una buena idea que en la propaganda se estableciera que la gente puede llevar sus I-pod o discos para mostrar la música tradicional de su país- dijo Temari a lo cual Shikamaru asintió

-Temari y Shikamaru se encargaran de todo el audio, Matsuri y Gaara nuestros genios de la computación harán la propaganda para el baile- dijo Sakura

-¿Cuál sera el tema de la fiesta?- pregunto Tenten a su amiga

-¡Vamos a dar… Una vuelta al mundo!- dijo Sakura –Bien entonces todos ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Sakura y todos se levantaron de sus asientos a hacer lo propio

* * *

Gaara y Matsuri pidieron a el padre de esta las computadoras quien acepto gustosamente e incluso les dio tres, estos llamaron a Ino y Kiba quien fueron anunciando salón por salón la rifa de las computadoras, imprimieron los boletos y comenzaron a venderlos.

Al regresar a la escuela Matsuri y Gaara comenzaron a elaborar las propagandas para el baile.

Tenten Hinata, Neji y Naruto llegaron al salón de costura y comenzaron a elaborar las banderas sin dirigirse la palabra unos con otros

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a un restaurante donde podrían contratar chef sin siquiera mirarse.

Temari y Shikamaru comenzaron a quemar música de diferentes paises sin siquiera mirarse.

Temari dejo escapar un suspiro y en ese momento supo que esa semana en definitiva seria mucho más larga que Dar… Una vuelta al Mundo.

* * *

**Tercer capitulo, el cual se que fue puro relleno pero en fin... ahora si viene lo bueno, las parejas deberan enfrentar un poco de su pasado para poder superar el presente jajaja.**** Aunque aun deberan esperar unos cuantos para un hermoso Shikatema que ya esta casi listo.**

**ja y perdon por los maravilloros 30 pesos pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa**

**y Valerii Hyuga creo que tendras que esperar un poco para las preguntas que me hiciste... tenganme paciencia soy medio lenta para resolver las situaciones, espero subir el proximo capi pronto pero como estoy en examenes se me complica un poco**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capi, leen, deisfruten, comenten y recuerden: **

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA. ^.^**


	4. Solo Esta Vez

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

4-Solo Esta Vez

El silencio era demasiado incomodo en la sala de costura, no podían negar que las banderas estaban quedando preciosas ni tampoco eran capaces de negar que entre los cuatro estaban haciendo un gran trabajo en equipo, talvez el silencio de alguna extraña manera se estaba volviendo mucho mas relajado. Pero eso estaba a pocos segundos de alcanzar en el momento en que un gran rollo de tela roja se escapo de las manos del Huyga y callo en la cabeza de Tenten en ese momento Hinata y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, la tercera guerra mundial acababa de explotar.

Tenten se levanto furiosa tomo el rollo de tela y con fuerza casi sobre humana lo aventó directo a la cara de Neji lo cual lo hizo caer, por un momento la habitación quedo en un silencio realmente horrible pero de alguna inesperada manera Tenten soltó una carcajada, y comenzó a reír

-JAJAJA ¡Debiste de ver tu cara!- se reía la castaña

-¡Tonta no te rías!- grito Neji pero no pudo reprimir la risa y se rio con su ex mejor amiga

Hinata y Naruto también rieron

Neji tomo un puñado de plumas que se usarían para una almohada y las aventó a la castaña lo cual solo provoco mas risas.

Tenten sonrió divertidamente, hace tanto tiempo que no peleaba asi con Neji

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de Tenten y luego en su cuarto se encontraban dos muchachos estudiando duramente para los exámenes finales

-¡Vamos Tenten, las raíces cuadradas no son tan difíciles!- dijo Neji quien intentaba por décima sexta vez explicarle las raíces cuadradas a su entonces aun mejor amiga

-¡Es que no las entiendo! ¡Para ti es fácil porque eres un genio de las matemáticas!- le reprocho Tenten mientras aventaba la almohada de su cama directo a la cara de su amigo.

-Tonta que te pasa- dijo el riendo mientras ambos comenzaban una guerra de almohadas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llenos de plumas decidieron terminar la divertida pelea.

Neji miro divertido a su ex mejor amiga mientras ella intentaba quitarse todas las plumas del cabello cuando ella dispuesta a levantarse del piso coloco por accidente su mano sobre la del Huyga lo miro unos instantes con ojos tristes y retiro la mano para levantarse y darle la espalda al Huyga.

* * *

-Vamonos, ya quiero regresar a la escuela- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a parar un taxi

-¿Cuál es la prisa Sakura?- pregunto el Uchiha con una media sonrisa

-Que no quiero estar aquí- mintió la Haruno

Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y la aprisiono contra la pared

-¿No quieres estar aquí? O ¿No quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto el Uchiha

-No… no quiero ninguna de las dos- dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

-Como quieras- dijo el Uchiha con su tono indiferente mientras la dejaba libre

-¡Sakura!- grito un muchacho que caminaba hacia ellos, era un muchacho de tez blanca en extremo, ojos y cabello negro

-¡Hola Sai!- grito Sakura mientras ambos muchachos se abrazaban lindamente lo cual hizo a Sasuke hervir

-¿Ya has regresado con Sasuke?- pregunto Sai

-…No…-

-¡Oh! Pero que descortés, mucho gusto Sasuke mi nombre es Sai, ex vecino de Sakura- dijo Sai tendiéndole la mano a Sasuke quien la acepto solamente por cortesía

-Nos vemos luego feita- dijo Sai despidiéndose de Sakura y luego se despidió de Sasuke

Sasuke lo miro alejarse… Sai, si no recordaba mal la última vez que lo vio fue la noche que Sakura y el habian terminado…

* * *

-Esta canción es mejor- dijo Temari mientras ponía por la una canción en la computadora

-Pero si ponemos esa hay que poner también una que yo quiera- le reprocho el Nara

-Bien- accedió ella mientras comenzó a quemar la música en el disco

El silencio volvió a volverse incomodo y a la vez desesperante

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas… contigo?- se atrevió a preguntar Temari y al mismo tiempo se atrevió a dar el primer paso a un terreno peligroso

-Todo bien… supongo- dijo Shikamaru algo desconcertado por la repentina pregunta

-¿Sigues en el equipo de Football?- pregunto Temari

-Si, pronto empezara el torneo de este año… y seguro que con Neji esta vez lograremos estar en primer lugar- dijo Shikamaru un poco mas animado

-Si, es muy probable Neji es un gran defensa- dijo Temari sonriéndole al Nara

-Si, Sasuke y yo tomares el puesto de delantero, Gaara y Kiba serán centros y Naruto claro sera nuestro portero estrella, y claro con el resto del equipo lograremos el primer lugar- dijo Shikamaru

-¿Quién sera el capitán de este año?- pregunto ella

-La primera opción era Sasuke pero el ya es el capitán de basquetball y a Naruto no lo dejaron porque Gai-sensei dice que primero debe subir las calificaciones- dijo el Nara

-¿Entonces no hay capitán?-

-No, probablemente el capitán sea Gaara o yo, pero aun no hemos hablado nada serio- dijo el Nara -¿Qué tan tu aun vas a clases de gimnasia?-

-Si, mi entrenador me ha dicho que si sigo como hasta ahora muy probablemente que valla a las nacionales y ahora que Hinata regreso podríamos ir a las nacionales en parejas- dijo Temari muy emocionada

-Me alegro por ti, siempre has sido muy buena en gimnasia- dijo el Nara sonriéndole a su ex amiga

El silencio volvió a hacerse terrible. El Nara dudo por un momento pero al final hablo

-¿Sales con alguien?- pregunto Shikamaru

La respuesta tardo unos minutos en llegar

-Me invitaron a salir… nada formal- dijo Temari –sin embargo a ti no te faltas citas ¿verdad?- agrego con un poco de odio

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ligeramente

-No son nada formal- le contesto –Nunca son nada formal- susurro sin que Temari lo escuchara

-Shika, me duele la cabeza ¿podemos ir a caminar?- pregunto Temari

"¿Shika? Hace años que no me llamaba asi"

-Si claro vamos Tema- contesto el muchacho mientras se levantaba y ambos caminaban fuera de la sala de música

"Talvez… no sea tan malo olvidar las cosas" pensó ella

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el Nara

-Vamos a… el techo- dijo ella mientras corría por las escaleras hasta el techo

-Sigues siendo igual de impulsiva que siempre- dijo el mientras la seguía por las escaleras

-¡Muévete vago!- le grito ella desde unos pisos arriba

Shikamaru corrió detrás de ellas hasta que ambos llegaron al techo.

Temari se senito en el barandal que delimitaba el techo

-¡Bájate de hay!- le grito el Nara mientras corría a ella realmente preocupado

-Antes me dejabas sentarme aquí- dijo ella mientras veía las nubes

Shikamaru sonrió un poco –Antes me dejabas sostenerte de la cintura- dijo el muchacho

-¿Quién te lo impide?- pregunto la muchacha

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la sostuvo de la espalda mientras ambos miraban las nubes en un silencio que no era para nada incomodo.

El viento movió el cabello de ambos. Temari volteo el rostro Shikamaru mientras el la miraba con unos ojos con lo que no había visto a nadie que no fuera ella. Ambos se acercaron hasta quedar a 2 centímetros de distancia.

-…No…- susurro Temari antes de alejarse un poco

-Por favor- pidió el en un susurro mientras recuperaba la distancia perdida –Lo necesito- suplico el Nara

-Y yo…- susurro ella

Shikamaru la miro tiernamente y sin detenerse con otro obstáculo simplemente la beso. Tiernamente, posesivamente, amorosamente en un palabra: Perfecto.

-Solo… sera esta vez- dijo Temari, bajo del barandal y se fue.

¿Lo quería? "SI" ¿Lo necesitaba? "Si" ¿Lo perdonaría? "Ojala pudiera"

Shikamaru la miro salir por la puerta

-Me niego a dejarla ir… no, otra vez- susurro el Nara sonriendo.

* * *

**Aquí el 4 capitulo con creo yo mas Shikatema que en los anteriores, pronto comenzare a desarrollar un poco mas el Gaamatsu y el Kibaino y el Nejiten del cual aun me faltan aclarar varias cosas.**** Por supuesto el Shikatema.**

**Pido paciencia, me tardo mucho en explicar las situaciones y me encanta enredarlas mucho, perdón jajaja, en fin comenzare a explicar mas cosas.**

**Y Valerii-chan (espero no te moleste que te diga asi) donde estaba Temari pues realmente no es muy relevante en este momento pero lo sera en los siguientes capis jajaja.**

"**¿Quién envio la carta" SECRETO, por ahora "¿Quién le dijo a Sakura lo de Sasuke?" pues creo que ya pueden comenzar a especular "¿Por qué Tenten odia a Neji?" Ha… no lo dire por ahora.**

**Y gracias por leer, me he tardado en la conti pero espero no haberlos decepcionado con este shikatema, nos leemos luego.**

**Lean, Disfruten, Comenten y Recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**


	5. ¿Te Lo Has Preguntado?

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

5- ¿Te los has preguntado?

-¡No!- grito fascinada Ino

-¡Si!- le contesto igual de entusiasmado el Inuzuka

-¿Entonces ya juntamos todo el dinero?- pregunto Ino realmente entusiasmada

-Si, si nos apuramos entre todos, en definitiva tendremos todo listo antes del viernes- dijo Kiba mientras terminaba de contar los boletos de la rifa

-Perfecto ahora solo hay que esperar a que Matsuri traiga las computadoras y tendremos todo listo para rifarlas en recreo- dijo Ino realmente emocionada

Kiba rio ante la infantil actitud de su compañera pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar nada pues cuando menos el se dio cuenta, ella ya se encontraba colgada de su cuello y le había dado un tierno beso. Kiba le sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo fuertemente

* * *

-Vamos Hinata, llevemos las banderas al gimnasio- dijo Naruto en un toco poco común en el.

Hinata tomo algunas y Naruto otras dejando solos a Tenten y a Neji

-¿Aun me odias?- pregunto Neji a su ex amiga

-No empieces… por favor- casi le suplico la castaña

-Solo dime el porque me odias- pidió el Huyga

Tenten bajo la mirada

-Yo no te odio, como tal- dijo Tenten

-¿Entonces que es, porque ya no me quieres?- volvió a preguntar el Huyga

-Jamás en mi vida he dicho eso- le contesto Tenten

-Dime que sucede…-

-¿en verdad quieres saber el porque?- pregunto Tenten –¿Sin importar que tan estupida sea mi razón?- pregunto la castaña

-No me importa, solo quiero saber tus razones-

Tenten se sentó en el piso mientras tomaba su mochila en un vago intento de protegerse si era necesario, talvez aventando la mochila a Neji si era necesario o simplemente preparándose a correr para cuando lo necesitara.

Neji se sentó frente a ella a una distancia que el considero "prudente"

-Comienza- pidió el muchacho

-Bueno todo empezó el día que me dijiste que te irías a EUA…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cómo que te iras?- pregunto Tenten algo desconcertada

-Tengo que… a mi tío le han dado un trabajo y Hinata y yo nos mudaremos para allá- dijo Neji

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto la castaña

-Probablemente hasta que termine la secundaria- dijo Neji

-Creo que… esta bien Neji… aun asi seremos amigos- dijo Tenten

-Claro, pero por ahora me tengo que ir- dijo Neji –Nos vemos mañana- agrego

Tenten asintió melancólicamente reteniendo las lágrimas

-No llores- pidió el muchacho. Le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña y le limpio las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se acerco a ella, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Tenten lo miro sonriente mientras se iba, tomo sus cosas y también se fue pero a los pocos metros de llegar a su casa se atravesó en su camino el tío de Neji

-¿Podemos hablar, Tenten?- pregunto Hiashi

-Claro Hiashi-sama- contesto la castaña parándose frente a ella

-Te conozco desde que tenias tres años y en verdad has crecido mucho… tu amistad con Neji estoy seguro de que pasara a algo mucho mas grande en poco tiempo y… no puedo permitirlo- dijo Hiashi

-¿! COMO!?- grito la castaña

-Lo siento Tenten pero tanto Neji como Hinata ya tienen un futuro, no puedo dejar que este sea interrumpido por ti o por Naruto- dijo Hiashi –Lo siento Tenten… pero sera mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a Neji-

-¿Qué futuro tienen planeado?- pregunto Tenten

-Ellos necesitan unirse con otras familias de gran altura y posición económica, por el bien de la familia- dijo Hiashi

-Creo que le entiendo- dijo Tenten -¿podre despedirme de el para cuando se valla?- pregunto

-Realmente sera mejor que no lo hagas- dijo Hiashi

-Entiendo… pero me voy, creo que como usted comprenderá…necesito estar sola- dijo la muchacha

-Te entiendo perfectamente- dijo Hiashi

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha, tomo sus cosas y siguió caminando a su casa

"Fue mas fácil con ella de lo que sera con Naruto" pensó el hombre

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Neji sabiendo que la historia no terminaba hay

-Al día siguiente te ignore, me dolió tanto pero lo tuve que hacer, ese fin de semana que te fuiste, aunque tu tío me había prohibido ir, yo si fui… te vi partir y me partiste el corazón- dijo Tenten casi inconscientemente

Neji la miro y se formo en su rostro una linda sonrisa mientras se acercaba mas a ella

-Cada día que estuve en EUA, te extrañe, cada día te soñaba… simplemente te necesitaba, pero fui demasiado orgulloso para decírtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad... no quiero que te vuelvas a ir- dijo Neji

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como hubieran sido las cosas si te hubieras declarado. Si fuéramos "felices"?- pregunto Tenten

-Si…- susurro el antes de fundirse en un tierno beso completamente correspondido por ella. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos profundamente –y tu ¿Te lo has preguntado?-

-Cada noche- dijo ella antes de devolverle el beso

* * *

-¡Auch duele!- grito con dolor la Huyga

-Tranquila, no es grave solo te torciste el tobillo- dijo Naruto comenzando a preocuparse

Hinata lo miro melancólicamente ¿Había tenido que lastimarse para lograr que él la viera igual? Si y en cierto modo, eso era realmente patético

Naruto le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Espérame tantito, terminare de colgar las banderas e iremos a la enfermería ¿te parece?- pregunto Naruto

-No quiero ir a la enfermería- dijo ella

-Bueno entonces te llevare al casa y ya ¿bien?- pregunto Naruto

La Huyga asintió

* * *

-¡Suéltame!- le grito la muchacha

-Deja de hacer eso. Acabas de besarme ¿y ahora me corres?- grito el muchacho

-Shikamaru ¡Suéltame!- pidió ella intentando no soltar las lagrimas

-No llores Temari- pidió el ablandando su tono de voz

Temari se relajo un poco

-Shikamaru… prometo hablar contigo en la fiesta, mañana, pero ahora suéltame- pidió ella de una manera civilizada

-Bien… hasta mañana- dijo el y la soltó, como reacción solo provoco que la muchacha saliera corriendo a lo mas que sus piernas daban

* * *

-Perfecto Ino, ya tenemos todo, mañana hay que llegar muy temprano para poner en orden las mesas de comida y lo demas supongo que para esta hora Naruto y Hinata ya terminaron de poner las banderas- dijo Sakura muy emocionada

Sasuke la miraba desde la puerta con un semblante serio y pensativo y es que hay que ser realistas ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan feliz y tan normal con lo que acababa de suceder?

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana temprano- dijo Ino y Kiba asintió ambos tomaron su mochila y salieron a sus casas

-¿Todo bien Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la pelirosa sarcásticamente al mismo tiempo que esta le daba una pequeña y juguetona cachetada al Uchiha y pasa a su lado con una pose simplemente digna

El menor de los Uchiha se miro a completamente derrotado ahora entendía que las cosas no eran como antes, ella ya no lo perseguía y entendió que seria muy difícil que las cosas volvieran a hacer como antes hasta cierto punto el entendió que… ella había madurado.

-Sakura…- dijo el en una voz profunda y dejando alado, pero solo un poco… su orgullo Uchiha

-¿Mande?- pregunto el algo desconcertada por su reacción

-¿quieres ir a tomar un café?- pregunto el formando una media sonrisa

Sakura sonrió tristemente

-Seria un honor- se atrevió a decir ella

Él camino frente a ella y después de tomar sus mochilas ambos fueron a un café. Talvez y solo talvez el también había madurado.

* * *

Temari llego a su casa, la cual estaba sola. Su hermano Kankuro, seguía en la pepa y si no probablemente estaría en algún lugar con su novia y Gaara debía de estar en la escuela colgado los últimos carteles o acompañando a Matsuri a su casa. Su padre estaba en uno de sus viajes, eran tantos que ya ni siquiera recordaba en donde estaba y su madre… bueno ella simplemente estaría en el club o el centro comercial, o algo asi.

Temari llego a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama pero recordó una cosa, simple y valiosa entonces corrió hasta su armario y detrás de toda su ropa y encontró una cajita de donde saco un bonito antifaz blanco

-Te tenia olvidado- dijo ella como si le habrá al antifaz -¿Te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si ese día… no te hubiera usado?- le susurro ella al antifaz mientras dejaba caer una lagrima en el blanco u brillante antifaz

* * *

**Aquí el capi 4, mas Nejiten que nada… creo yo pero me ha gustado informo que el siguiente capi sera un Sasusaku mas que nada ¿Por qué? Porque se lo debo a mi mejor amiga, espero no dejen de leerlo por eso. Después retomare a las demas parejas creo que mas al Naruhina porque aun me falta aclarar cosas de esta.**

**Sobre el lemmon ¡O lo siento! Pero no se escribir lemmon -.- en fin no llegare a lemmon pero puede que pueda poner parte mmm "interesantes" jajaja. **

**Y Vale-chan no desesperes que tus preguntas comienzan a aclararse o al menos eso espero. Jajajaja **

**Bueno y como siempre: Leean, Disfruten, Comenten y Recuerden: **

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**

**Sayo a todos ^.^**


	6. Sonrieme

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

6- "Sonríeme"

La lluvia comenzó a empaparlos y la Huyga era incapaz de caminar mas rápido debido al dolor del tobillo

-Sabes Naruto, si quieres vete, yo llegare a mi casa sola- dijo Hinata tranquilamente

-No te voy a dejar aquí- dijo el, camino unos pasos hacia ella y la cargado en la espalda

-¿Y que tal los Estados Unidos?- se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

-La verdad es que me la pase muy bien, aunque las cosas son eran muy diferente- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-¿Hiciste nuevo amigos?- pregunto Naruto

-Si pero la verdad es que no me costo mucho trabajo regresar, no eran amigos tan cercanos- dijo Hinata –Bueno a excepción de una amiga, se llama Kitty- agrego la Huyga recordando

-Me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, con SU sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a profundizarse cuando el tema llego a un punto que Naruto no sabia si tocar o retroceder y huir. Se golpeo mentalmente tres veces intentando descifrar como carajos le diría a la muchacha lo que en verdad pensaba, pero él y ella sabían que él jamás había sido el tipo de personas que piensa mucho antes de hablar, no era como Sasuke esto estaba mas que claro pero tampoco era como Rock Lee, el campeón de atletismo de la escuela, que hablaba sin siquiera pensarlo un nanosegundo.

Volvió a golpearse mentalmente, para su desgracia irla cargando en su espalda, sentir su calor chocando con el propio no le ayudaba mucho a sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- lo interrumpió ella en su dulce voz de siempre

-No… no es nada- dijo el Uzumaki –Ya llegamos- informo de pronto

Hinata bajo de su espalda con algo de pesar

-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana en la escuela- dijo Hinata, se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Uzumaki

-Hasta mañana- dijo el con una tierna sonrisa y espero a que ella entrara a su casa.

Desde una ventana del segundo piso se podía ver a una persona con semblante serio y el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué se necesita para separar a esos dos?- susurro seriamente el hombre, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa de noche de donde saco un directorio telefónico. –Espero que a Hinata le guste su próxima visita y mejor aun… que a la visita le guste ese… Naruto-

* * *

-¡Abre Shikamaru! ¡Con un demonio hazme el favor de abrir la maldita puerta!- gritaba Nara Yoshino desde afuera de la puerta de su hijo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su esposo que subía a toda prisa por las escaleras, después de escuchar los gritos de Yoshino

-Que tu querido hijo se encerró en su cuarto- dijo Yoshino

El hombre de la casa se acerco a la puerta de su hijo y con un pasador de su esposa la forzó para abrirla. Al abrir la puerta ambos pudieron ver a su hijo sentado en la cama sosteniendo una carta en la mano

Shikaku se acerco y le quito la carta

-¿Estarás bien con esto?- pregunto Yoshino después de leer la carta

Shikamaru frunció el ceño –Sinceramente no lo creo- le dijo el menor de los Nara

-Tranquilo hijo, lo que tenga que pasar pasara y ya habrá tiempo para ponerle cara- le dijo su papá

-Te dejaremos solo, pero por favor no cierres la puerta con seguro- pidió Yoshino con aires de tristeza

-Si… perdón por preocuparte, mamá- dijo Shikamaru

-Tranquilízate hijo… no es tan grave- le sonrió su madre a lo cual su padre solo asintió, y ambos adultos salieron de la habitación

Shikamaru volvió a tomar la carta en sus manos y la releyó

_Shikamaru-kun:_

_Pronto regresare a Japón ¡estos muy feliz de volverte a ver! Te he extrañado mucho mi querido novio… te veré pronto. Estoy ansiosa de volverte a ver… y espero que en cuanto llegue no me encuentre con la sorpresa de que tienes nueva novia. Te quiero_

_Kin_

-Deplano que Kin esta mas loca de lo que pensé, ella y yo nunca fuimos nada…que problemática es esa Kin- dijo el Nara y se aventó de espaldas a la cama –Y justo cuando empezaba a arreglar las cosas con Temari- susurro para darse la vuelta en la cama y quedar con la cara escondida entre las almohadas

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del café y esta apretaba cada vez mas encerrando invisiblemente a Sakura en una situación que para ser sinceros no quería estar y sin embargo tampoco quería desperdiciar.

El silencio se hizo presente desde el momento en el que el mesero les pidió su orden y minutos después regreso con esta. Sasuke parecía sumirse en sus pensamiento mientras con la pequeña cuchara le daba vueltas al café en un vago intento de pretender que hacia algo "útil" mientras que Sakura pretendía que media minuciosamente cuantos granos de azúcar le ponía al café.

Sin embargo excusas tan patéticas como esas solo duran unos segundos y como era de esperarse los segundos llegaron pronto a su fin.

El celular de Sakura sonó y contesto rápidamente

-Si mama, no te preocupes estoy bien… iré para allá en cuanto la lluvia termine- le contesto Sakura a su madre por teléfono para después colgar y volverlo a guardar

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo la serena voz del azabache

-Para eso estamos aquí- le contesto Sakura formando una sonrisa

Sasuke volvió a mover el café con la cuchara y en seguida levanto la vista a la muchacha

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto ella, incapaz de verlo a los ojos bajo la mirada distrayéndose en la pequeña cantidad de humo que se despenaría del café.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo por milésima vez en su vida el Uchiha

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dudo de algo que no habia dudado en mucho tiempo ¿Sasuke la había engañado?

Sasuke le dio un sorbo al café y la miro seriamente esperando una respuesta lo que fuera estaria bien, una cachetada una risa una burlo o lo que fuera pero necesitaba algo ¡que ella hiciera algo!

Sakura suspiro, cerro los ojos, sacudio la cabeza hacia atrás y regreso la vista al Uchiha

-Te creo- le susurro mientras lo veia a los ojos

Sasuke abrio los ojos de sorpresa y sonrio

-Gracias- le contesto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Uchiha comenzo a dudar, entre dejar las cosas hay o continuar caminando en un terreno que no conocia, sabia que perderia mucho pero por otr parte si las cosas salian bien tambien ganaria demaciado.

-¿Es todo lo que tenias que decir?- pregunto Sakura aunque ni ella supo su lo dijo con alivio o con decepción

-La verdad es que no- le dijo el y con eso tomo su decisión, en defiitiva… seguiria caminando aun cuando sabia que se podria caer y no salir.

-¿Algo mas Sasuke-kun?- pregunto ella sin embargo esta vez su nombre fue pronunciado tiernamente y no con sarcasmo

Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa y extendio su mano por la mesa hasta llegar a la mano de ella

-Dame otra oportunidad- pidio el con una voz tierna, muy poco usual en el

Fue esa vez Sakura quien se atrevio a entrelazar su mano con la de el

-Sonrieme si me aceptas- pidio el pues la muchacha parecia que no podria hablar

Sakura lo miro indecisa pero luego le sonrio abiertamente

* * *

-Hermana ya llege- anuncio Gaara en el momento en el que entro y luego azoto la puerta

-Ya esta la comida pero primero vete a bañar, que te has mojado mucho ¿llevaste a Matsuri a su casa verdad?- pregunto Temari

-Pues claro, no iva a dejar que se mojara- dijo Gaara

Temari sonrió

-Si. Buen punto- dijo Temari sonriéndole a su hermano pelirrojo cuando su hermano el castaño entro por la puerta

-Ya llegue- dijo este quitándose el impermeable que traia puesto

-Y tu vete a cambiar que estas todo humedo- le regaño Temari

-Si "mamà"- le contesto Kankuro sarcásticamente y luego solto una risa con su hermano

Poco después los tres hermanos Sabakuno comian como una familia aunque talvez no muy feliz

-¿Cómo les ha ido en la secundaria?- pregunto Kankuro

-Bien ¿y que tal a ti en la prepa Kankuro?- pregunto Gaara

-Se podria decir que bien- dijo el castaño y sonrio triunfantemente lo cual dio a entender a sus hermanos un "tengo nueva novia"

-¿Cómo se llama esta vez?- pregunto Temari

-Emily- dijo Kankuro

-A que solo le dura dos semanas- susurro Gaara a su hermana pero justo en el momento en el que Temari iva a contestar llamaron a la puerta

-Yo voy- dijo Kankuro y se apresuro a abrir la puerta -¡Temari te buscan!- le grito a su hermana

Temari lo miro extrañada y fue a la puerta principal

-¿Podemos ir a caminar?- le pregunto una voz demaciado conocida por ella

-…Claro…- contesto ella algo desconcertada –Hermanos voy a salir- les aviso a Gaara y a Kakuro y tomo su chamarra del perchero

-Bien… pero no regreses después de mama, porque se enojadara- dijo Gaara

-Claro, me apurare- dijo Temari –Vamonos- le dijo a la persona que lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, y junto con èl comenzo a caminar

**

* * *

**

Holaaaaaaaa

**Aquí el 6 capi, me enfoque en el Sasusaku no me pregunten porque jajaja. En fin ahora entiendemos un poco mejor el Naruhina y el Sasusaku pero en fin… mmm como que no se que decir a YA!**

**Ofheart: claro que no descuidare el Shikatema ¡Primero muerta! (exageración) pero de verdad no lo hare, me encanta esta pareja ¡mi favorita!**

**Temari-vc: jajaja a ti gracias por pasarte por aquí. Debo confesar que no soy lo que se dice fan de Sakura ni de Ino pero la verdad es que Sakura me cae mejor alado de Sasuke y viceversa e Ino bueno… simplemente me gusta como queda con Kiba (MIENTRAS NO SEA SHIKAMARU) espero que no por eso dejes de leer jajaja en fin gracias**

**Nona12: Gomen pero te debo el lemmon como ya dije no se escribirlo (Inner: pero bien que lo lees) grrrr. En fin no puedo prometer lemmon gomen, pero prometo partes "interesantes" y sip soy chica, mi nombre es Marìa pero la verdad me he acostumbrado a que me digan Aria, (con acento en la primera A) haci que si quieren llamarme haci no hay problema (Inner: Maria no! Porfavor!) **

**Pau-chan22: Bueno pues a ti ni que decirte has leido mis historias y no sabes como te lo agradesco jajajaj GRACIAS**

**Vale-chan: bueno ya sabes, voy lento pero ya voy contestando tus preguntas jajajaja**

**Y claro como no**

**Ale-chan: como olvidarte querida amiga si te "conosco" desde que entre en el foro, a ti pues claro que Gracias por leer.**

**TemariGothick: jajajjaja no me habia dado cuenta de lo de las series, la verdad es que no lo hice por copiar las tenelovelas (no me gustan mucho) muchas de las cosas que pongo, por mas telenoveliscas que parescan realmente son experiencias de mi vida o de mis amigos, no todas claro jajajaja. Gracias por leer.**

**Sip ahora si eso es todo ¡Mentira! Olvida decirles EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES UN ESPECIAL SHIKATEMA. Ahora si ya termine.**

**Lean, disfruten, comenten y recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA **


	7. Tù, Luz

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

7- Tú, luz

-Llegas tarde hermano ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto un pelinegro a Sasuke

-Fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa- contesto el menor de los Uchiha

-¿Pensé que tu y ella…-

-Regresamos- termino de decir el menor de los Uchiha

Itachi le sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano asi de feliz

-Me alegro- le dijo al fin con una sonrisa

* * *

Naruto entro a su casa y dejo las llaves en la pequeña mesa alado de la puerta

-¡Cámbiate y ven a cenar!- le grito su alegre mama

-Voy- le contesto Naruto alegremente y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa mojada

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto su padre

-Acompañe a un ángel a casa- fue la respuesta de Naruto antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Minato vio a su esposa con el ceño fruncido

-Escuche que Hinata regreso de Estados Unidos- le dijo su esposa levantando los hombros y con una sonrisa.

-No me preocupa ella…. Me preocupa su padre- dijo Minato algo pensativo

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el muchacho a su acompañante

-Tu fuiste el que tubo la idea de salir, no importa a donde vallas, iré contigo- dijo ella

"Si eso es… una pareja feliz" pensó Temari y aparto la vista de la linda pareja frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el muchacho que la acompañaba

-Nada, en especial- dijo Temari con una sonrisa

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo el

-Y yo contigo, por algo estoy aquí ¿no?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa y en un tono burlón

-Bien… tu primero- dijo el tiernamente

-La verdad es que ya lo pensé bien… sobre el beso de esta tarde- dijo Temari con un notable sonrojo

-De lo mismo quería hablar- dijo el

La noche comenzó a invadir las calles de la cuidad y mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a invadir el cielo las luz de las casas comenzaban a invadir las calles

-¡Ya se a donde ir!- dijo el mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para correr detrás de el

Hasta que llegaron a un parque y dentro de este fueron a una pequeña colina donde se acostaron a ver a las estrellas, la única luz que el humano no era capaz de controlar, la luz de las estrellas.

-Hace mucho que no venia aquí- dijo Temari

-Yo también, solo vengo aquí contigo- dijo Shikamaru

Temari sonrió y regreso la vista a las estrellas

-¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñe las constelaciones?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Como olvidarlo- dijo ella melancólicamente

-Temari… aun te quiero- soltó el de repente

-Lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa

El silencio invadió la atmósfera, aun asi ninguno estaba incomodo miraban las estrellas mientras recordaban los bueno momentos ignorando por una vez en su vida los malos momentos.

-Déjame intentarlo, vamos a intentarlo, Temari- dijo el volteando a verla.

Temari lo pensó por algunos segundos que al pobre Nara le parecieron no minutos si no horas

Ella suspiro un poco y lo miro a los ojos

-Intentémoslo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Shikamaru la tomo de la mano y esta se acomodo en su pecho. Si las cosas salían bien el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, pero la realidad asalto sus pensamientos y comenzó a plantearse lo de Kin… decirle o no decirle.

Mientras que por otro lado era Temari la que intentaba ocultar sus miedos de el, pues en cierta manera eran muchas sus preguntas ¿Lograría olvidar todo lo malo? ¿valía la pena intentarlo? Pero después de todo el era un mujeriego y… ¿si ella era su capricho de la semana?

"Tranquilízate Temari, estas analizando mas de la cuenta" se golpeo ella mentalmente.

Shikamaru acariciaba el cabello rubio de ella mientras contemplaba las estrellas

-¿Recuerdas cual es esa?- pregunto Shikamaru señalando tres estrellas algo cercanas

-El cinturón de Orión- contesto ella

-¿y esa?- pregunto señalando otra constelación

-La osa mayor y esa es la menor- dijo ella señalando otra constelación

Shikamaru sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello.

"Tengo que decírselo pero… no se como lo tomara" comenzó a cuestionarse el Nara

-Temari…- tartamudeo el Nara

Ella solo volteo un poco la cabeza y lo miro con algo de confusión

-Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo el

El corazón de Temari se acelero y si todas sus sospechas eran verdaderas

"No, deja de pensar esas tonterías"

-Anda pues, suéltalo y dime que sucede- dijo ella con una sonrisa con la cual intento aparentar normalidad

-Kin… Kin regresara en pocos dias y ella piensa que ella y yo somos algo- dijo Shikamaru con la voz algo temerosa de la reacción de la muchacha

Temari se levanto de golpe, lo cual logro que se mareara un poco pero lo supero rápidamente

-¿!que!?- grito ella

-Me mando una carta- dijo el levantándose y mirándola fijamente

El silencio volvió a inundar la atmósfera.

Ella suspiro tranquilamente

-Que venga- dijo al fin con una sonrisa. El Nara se confundió pero a la vez se relajo

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el con lo que a Temari le pareció una media sonrisa

-Esta bien, de verdad- dijo ella-Porque… espero que nada nos separe de ahora en adelante- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa

Shikamaru la abrazo y la pego a su pecho para luego darle un beso en la frente, poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar para darse lo que mas necesitaban, un lindo y tierno beso lleno de amor… pero las cosas no culminaron hay pues el celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar y contesto rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Temari -¡Demonios lo olvide!.... Si ya voy- y colgó rápidamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Mama llego y papa vino con ella- dijo Temari

Shikamaru sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miro divertida, simplemente estaba demasiado feliz por estar con él, simplemente sonreía como hace años no podía.

-Mejor vamonos antes de que tu padre se enoje- dijo el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿sabes algo?- le dijo el al oído, la respuesta muda le dio pauta a seguir –La luz de tus ojos es mucho mas fuerte que la de las estrellas- termino de decirle con un beso en la mejilla

"Tu luz es mucho mas fuerte" pensó el con una media sonrisa

* * *

-Hinata levántate- dijo con autoridad su padre

Hinata se tallo los ojos, mas le vale que fuera una buena razón, pues estaba soñando con Naruto-kun, abrió los ojos pero no vio a su padre si no a una muchacha de ojos café y pelo castaño

-¡Hinata!- grito la muchacha

-Kitty- dijo ella entre confusa y alegre

-Se quedara aquí por un tiempo- dijo Hiashi –Las dejo para que hablen- dijo el mayor de los Huyga y salio de la habitación "Esto tiene que funcionar"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Escucha con atención Kitty, debes conquistar a Naruto y que se aleje de mi hija si no lo logras… hundiré a tus padres- dijo Hiashi a lo cual la castaña asintió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Kitty con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal tu?- pregunto Hinata levantándose de la cama con cierto pesar –¡Porque llevas el uniforme de mi escuela!- pregunto Hinata algo desconcertada

-Tu padre no te lo dijo, estudiare en tu escuela- dijo Kitty

Hinata sonrió disimuladamente… pero tenia un mal presentimiento

-Aun es muy temprano ¿Por qué te arreglas ahora?- pregunto Kitty

-Daremos una fiesta hoy por la noche, Sakura nos pidió llegar temprano para terminar de arreglar las cosas, ven conmigo te presentare a todos- dijo Hinata

-Claro- contesto Kitty con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

Matsuri recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara al igual que lo hizo Temari en Shikamaru, mientras que Sakura era abrazada por Sasuke al igual que Ino y Kiba mientras que Tenten solamente estaba recargada en la pared al igual que Naruto

-Es raro que Neji y Hinata se atrasen tanto- dijo Shikamaru y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Temari

-Talvez solo se les atravesó algo y ya- dijo Naruto

-Hay vienen- informo Kiba

Todos voltearon a ver a los muchachos que venían pero también venían con otra persona, Neji y Hinata tardaron poco en llegar junto con la otra persona, Tenten frunció el ceño y Neji al notarlo de inmediato la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso

-Ella es Kitty mi mejor amiga de EUA- la presento Hinata –Kitty ellos son Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Matsuri, Gaara y Naruto- los presento Hinata

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kitty con una gran sonrisa y mirando específicamente al rubio

-Algo no me gusta- dijo Shikamaru al oído de Temari

-Si… algo no esta bien- dijo Temari pensativamente

-olle ¿sabes algo?- pregunto Shikamaru tiernamente

-¿Qué?- dijo ella

-Te quiero mucho mucho mucho- le dijo el Nara al oído lo cual hizo sonreír ampliamente a la muchacha

-¿Por qué vino?- pregunto Tenten a Neji con algo de irritación, simplemente algo no le gustaba de esa muchacha.

-Hinata la quería presentar a todos- dijo Neji

-No crees que es un poco raro ¿Qué tu tío la traiga desde EUA?- pregunto Tenten

-…Si… algo raro sucede con mi tío… hasta me pregunto sobre ti- dijo Neji

-Hola… Naruto ¿cierto?- pregunto Kitty lindamente al rubio

-Si- dijo el con un pequeño sonrojo

Hinata los miro desde una distancia prudente con cierto enojo lo cual Sakura noto de inmediato

-¡Chicos mejor entremos a arreglar el gimnasio las clases estan apunto de comenzar!- dijo Sakura

Temari se separo un poco de Shikamaru y fue a hablar con Matsuri

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Matsuri

-recuerdas que el otro día estaba platicando con un muchacho de intercambio- dijo Temari a su amiga

-Si ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Matsuri

-Prometí que el día del baile estaría con el… ya sabes para que no sintiera solo- dijo Temari –El problema bueno ahora es… Shikamaru quiero estar con el-

-Tengo un plan para solucionarlo y con suerte… mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Matsuri volteando a ver a Kitty quien caminaba platicando placidamente con Naruto

Temari le sonrió a su "cuñada"

-Mas te vale que funcione- dijo Temari

* * *

**Bueno ya termine con el capi 7, me ha gustado la parte Shikatema… ¡me gustan las estrellas! Bueno mmm**

**TemariGothick: jajajaja si pondre a Shikamaru celoso solo espera jajajaja**

**Y a los demas bueno gracias por leer ^.^ en verdad aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**espero que por aqui no haya ningun fan de Hiashi porque sinceramente a mi no me cae muy bien que digamos jajajaj**

**creo que subi la conti muy rapido, por lo general lo hago una vez por semana pero estoy HORRIBLEMENTE ENFERMA !Odio estar enferma! y tengo tiempo de sobra para escibir, supongo que eso es bueno jajajaja**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capi **

**Lean, disfruten, comenten y recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**

**Sayo ^.^ **


	8. Terceras Personas Entrometidas!

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

8- Terceras personas ¡Entrometidas!

-¿quieres que te ayude, Kitty?- pregunto Naruto a la castaña que intentaba colgar un letrero a la pared

-Si… muchas gracias- dijo ella bajando del banco y dejando a Naruto colgar el letrero

-Todo esta quedando perfecto- dijo Sakura muy emocionada al ver las cosas casi terminadas -¿Temari Shikamaru, como va la música?- pregunto Sakura

-Bien… solo terminaremos de hacer algunas cosas y ya- dijo Shikamaru

-Bien…¿se ven bien juntos no?- dijo Sakura a Sasuke

-Si… se lo merecen- dijo Sasuke cargando unas cajas

-¿Qué llevas hay?- pregunto ella

-¡AH! La comida, ya ha llegado Neji y Kiba traen otros platillos ¿Dónde los ponemos?- pregunto Sasuke

-En la mesa donde esta Matsuri, póngalas hay- dijo Sakura

Sasuke siguió caminando y poco después pasaron detrás de él Kiba y Neji

-Todo esta saliendo a la perfección… bueno a excepción de los entrometidos- dijo Temari suficientemente fuerte para que la persona detrás de la puerta del gimnasio la escuchara.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, profesor de literatura novio /según él en secreto/ de Mitarashi Anko profesora de gimnasia entro al salón de clases ocultando como siempre su rostro detrás de una mascara, de la cual probablemente solamente Kami y Anko sabían que había detrás de esta, llevaba su libro pervertido en la mano derecha el cual fue escrito por el mismísimo padrino de Naruto Jiraiya al cual quería como su propio abuelo, que pequeño era el mundo.

-Muy buenos dias jóvenes, parece que algunos se han levantado muy temprano… Temari hazme el favor de levantar al flojo de Shikamaru- pidió Kakashi y Temari movió bruscamente al Nara, el cual despertó con un sobresalto y causo en Temari una risa que lo hizo sonrojar –Como les iba diciendo, la fiesta de bienvenida sera oficialmente hoy por la noche, claro que todos estan invitados y hay algo mas que les quiero anunciar, tenemos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor- pidió Kakashi y entro al salón la muchacha de ojos café y castaña que algunos del salón ya conocían –Ella es Kitty, cuéntanos un poco de ti- pidió el profesor

-Hola me llamo Kitty vengo de los estados unidos de América aunque nací aquí en Japón viví mucho tiempo allá pero estoy muy feliz de regresar- dijo la muchacha

-Bueno Kitty siéntate mmm….- "Hace mucho que no los veía sentados asi" pensó el profesor con una sonrisa, Shikamaru el cual antes estaba con Gaara ahora se sentaba con Temari dejando a Gaara con Matsuri, Sakura quien se sentaba con Hinata ahora se sentaba con Sasuke dejando el lugar abierto para que los dos mejores amigos, Hinata y Naruto se sentaran juntos del otro lado Kiba Ino Tenten y Neji también habian intercambiado lugares dejando a Ino con Kiba y a Tenten con Neji

-Sensei ¿Dónde me siento?- pregunto Kitty al ver que el profesor se había quedado muy pensativo

-A? perdón siéntate detrás del rubio Naruto, alado del de lentes Shino- dijo el profesor

Kitty corrió a su lugar designado con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Shino, soy Kitty- se presento la muchacha

Shino la volteo a ver sin ninguna expresión en lo absoluto

-Mucho gusto- dijo el y volteo la vista al pizarrón

Temari miraba pensativamente por la ventana, claro que Shikamaru y Temari habian elegido sentarse alado de la ventana

-¿Sucede algo Tema?- pregunto Shikamaru

-A decir verdad si sucede algo… creo que alguien nos espía…. Lo siento desde a mañana, en el gimnasio- dijo Temari algo preocupada

-Tranquila- dijo Shikamaru tomándola de la mano por debajo de la mesa

-Supongo que todo estara bien… solo estoy algo paranoica- dijo Temari con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla para que el profesor no lo notara

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto a la Huyga sentada a su lado. Hinata levanto la vista hacia el –Pareces molesta- dijo el

-Lo estoy-

-Pensé que estarías feliz de volver a ver a Kitty- dijo Naruto algo confuso

-Lo estoy-

"! Por Kami en mi vida había visto a Hinata molesta!"

-¿Entonces que es?- pregunto el

"Eres tu y ella juntos ¡no lo soporto!"

-No es nada… olvídalo- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa y recibiendo una cara de confusión por parte del muchacho

Kitty miro a su amiga frente a ella, Hinata y Naruto se veían bien pero por el bien de su familia ella estaba conciente de que tendría que separarlos

-Emm ¿Naruto-kun me preguntaba si te gustaría mmm mostrarme la escuela en recreo?- pregunto Kitty a Naruto el cual volteo a ver Hinata la cual parecía muy molesta

-Lo siento Kitty, pero tengo entrenamiento por la tarde- dijo Naruto

-¿Puedo ir al entrenamiento a verlos?- pregunto Kitty

-Si, claro- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

* * *

La escuela termino mas pronto de lo planeado al menos eso supieron los chicos

-Nos vemos en las canchas- dijo Shikamaru a Temari y le dio un beso –Tengo que ir a cambiarme- agrego y el y los demas chicos se fueron

-Chicas voy por unas cosas al salón- dijo Kitty y las demas asintieron

-Nos vemos en las canchas, no tardo- dijo Temari y corrió detrás de Kitty

La castaña entro al salón y Temari se puso justo detrás de la puerta

Kitty fue a su escritorio y saco su cuaderno de biología cuando una persona se acerco a ella

-Kitty, Hiashi-sama te manda a decir que estas olvidando tu objetivo- dijo el hombre

-¿Me han estado espiando?- pregunto Kitty con algo de miedo

-Solo te hemos supervisado- dijo el hombre con algo de sarcasmo –Tus refuerzos llegaran el lunes pero Hiashi-sama me manda a decirte mas te vale separar a su hija de Naruto y mantenerlo informado de lo que hagan su sobrino y Tenten- agrego el hombre

-Eso quiere decir que tengo que… ¿espiarlos?- pregunto Kitty

-En efecto- dijo el hombre –Hoy sera el baile, Hiashi-sama quiere resultados en todas las parejas para esta noche, vendrá alguien a ayudarte- dijo el hombre y camino hacia la puerta y Temari echo a correr a las canchas

* * *

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sakura a Temari

-Si, lo juro, yo misma lo escuche- contesto la Sabakuno

-Hinata no te ofendas pero tu padre es un ideota- dijo Tenten con un suspiro

Hinata negó con la cabeza –No me ofendo- susurro la azabache

-¿Quién creen que la venga a ayudar?- pregunto Ino

-Kin… Shikamaru me dijo que regresara para el lunes- dijo Temari

-Aun asi, el hombre dijo que alguien vendría a ayudarla hoy en el baile- corrigió Matsuri

-Ya veremos quien… por ahora ni una palabra a Neji o a Naruto… se pondrán histéricos- dijo Tenten

-Hablando de Naruto ¿Hinata, ya son algo?- pregunto Matsuri

Hinata negó con la cabeza –Nada formal- dijo con algo de tristeza -¿Qué tal tu Sakura?-

-Si, Sasuke y yo volvimos y por lo que vi Temari y Shikamaru también ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura a Temari.

-Si, justo ayer por la noche- dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa que hace mucho sus amigas no veían

-Chicas hay viene Kitty ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Hinata?- pregunto Ino –Es tu amiga ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar

-Tratémosla bien, ella no tiene la culpa- dijo Hinata

Kitty llego corriendo en ese momento

-Ufff que bueno que no ha empezado el entrenamiento ¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto la castaña y Tenten le hizo espacio para sentarse.

El entrenamiento de los muchachos comenzó y termino mas rápido de lo que esperaban

-Nos vemos en la noche- dijo Sakura y ella y Sasuke se fueron

Temari y Shikamaru se fueron hasta la casa de ella

-¿Me dirás que sucede?- pregunto el Nara

-Sabes algo que odio…. LA GENTE ENTROMETIDA- grito Temari hacia el callejón a su lado donde una tercera persona los veía

El nara la miro confundido pero prefirió no opinar

* * *

La noche estaba despejada, la Luna llena brillaba en su completo esplendor y dentro de la escuela todos se animaban con la música que habian escogido Shikamaru y Temari mientras que la comida que habian elegido Sasuke y Sakura era un éxito entre los estudiantes de intercambio, los profesores se dieron a la tarea de cuidar a los muchachos y admirar la decoración obra de Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto.

Claro que como toda la escuela, los organizadores también disfrutaban de la fiesta, o al menos lo intentaban.

-¿a quien esperamos?- pegunto Shikamaru a su novia mientras le daba un pequeño beso

-A un amigo ¿verdad Matsuri?- pegunto Temari a su amiga

-Hola Temari, Matsuri- saludo un muchacho a ambas niñas

-Hola Hidan, Shikamaru te presento a Hidan- dijo Temari

-Mucho gusto Shikamaru- dijo el Hidan, un muchacho alto de pelo un poco gris y ojos negros, Shikamaru lo saludo cortésmente

-Hidan, necesitamos algo un favor ¿Si?- pregunto Matsuri con una linda carita

-Haber cuéntame- dijo Hidan sonriendo

-¿Ves a esa castaña? Se llama Kitty lo que queremos es que…- Matsuri comenzó a explícale el plan. Hidan solo se rio y acepto colaborar

Shikamaru miro a la puerta de donde entro un muchacho y por primera vez en toda la noche… tubo un mal presentimiento

* * *

-¿A quien esperas Kitty?- pregunto Naruto quien llegaba detrás de ella

-No se… solo me gusta ver la Luna- mintió Kitty

-Hey Naruto ¡Ven. Tenemos que ver a Tusnade-sama!- grito Sakura

-Mejor me voy, me esperan- se despidió Naruto

Kitty regreso la vista a la puerta principal de donde entro un muchacho alto, con una linda sonrisa intentando verse tranquilo.

-¿Eres Kitty?- pregunto el muchacho

La castaña asintió con algo de nervios

-¿tu me ayudaras esta noche?- pegunto Kitty

El muchacho asintió y le dio la mano a la castaña

**

* * *

**

LEAN LO DE ABAJO!!!!!

**¡!!!!!!!!!URGENTE!!!!!!!!**

**Ups me he tardado en subir la conti pero tengo problemas con el Internet, pero pido paciencia, por favor!!!!**

**Ofheart: wow me encantan tus ideas Gracias**

**Y para todos los demas en especial para Nona12 he pensado mucho lo del lemmon y bueno he tomado una decisión, me esforzare mucho y talvez lo haga, pero mas adelante, lo que necesito es saber el lemmon de Shikatema o de alguna otra pareja, les pido lo hagan por votaciones, y me pongan del 1 al 3 (ejemplo, 1-shikatema, 2-naruhina 3-nejiten) las parejas que quieren de lemmon y dependiendo la votacion haci are el lemmon, repito que sera mas adelante y me esforzare mucho en el lemmon bueno gracias por su atención y por leer.**

**Leean, Disfruten, comenten y Recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA **


	9. Salir Por La Puerta Trasera

**Aclaraciones:**

**los Flash Backs van con ººººººº**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… por desgracias. Jajaja **

* * *

Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida

9- Salir Por… La Puerta Trasera

_-¿Eres Kitty?- pregunto el muchacho_

_La castaña asintió con algo de nervios _

_-¿tu me ayudaras esta noche?- pegunto Kitty_

_El muchacho asintió y le dio la mano a la castaña_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Kitty

-¡Hola Sai! ¡Que bueno que viniste!- grito Sakura al muchacho alado de Kitty

-Luces hermosas hoy- sonrió Sai y Sakura se dio una vuelta, mostrando su bonito vestido rosa pastel

-¿Kitty no quieres bailar?- pregunto Sakura

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Kitty con una sonrisa

-¿Qué me dices tu Sakura, no gustas bailar conmigo?- pregunto Sai

-Lo siento, ya había quedado en bailar conmigo ¿verdad mi amor?- pegunto Sasuke abrazando a Sakura en una forma de protegerla

-Bueno esta bien, entonces nos vemos al rato- se despidió Sai

Sakura le frunció el ceño a Sasuke, el levanto los hombros, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

* * *

-Ese es el plan, ¿entendieron?- pregunto Matsuri

-Es realmente sencillo- sonrió Hidan

-Vamos, yo te la presento- dijo muy animada Temari, Hidan y ella fueron hacia la castaña

-Hola Kitty- saludo Temari. Kitty levanto la vista hacia los recién llegados y la saludo

-mucho gusto soy Hidan- saludo el moreno y Kitty sonrió y se presento

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto Hidan

-Seria un placer- sonrió ella

Entonces fue cuando la persona que los veía desde la venta entendió que Kitty había olvidado su meta de esa noche

* * *

Las piezas lentas incitaban a los amigos a salirse de la pista, a los solteros a buscar pareja, a las solteras a buscar novio, a las parejas a bailar pegados e incluso a los profesores a olvidar que estaban hay para cuidar a los alumnos.

Temari y Shikamaru bailaban tranquilamente al igual lo hacían Sasuke y Sakura, Kiba e Ino e incluso Gaara y Matsuri. Al contrario que Neji y Tenten que se quedaron sentados en la mesa, abrazados y tranquilos, hablando en voz baja.

Claro que había otro extremo el que todo mundo sufre alguna vez en la vida "Tu mejor amigo te gusta" 

Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados uno frente al otro, ella se distraía con su refresco intentando o haciendo parecer que tomaba de el, mientras que del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Naruto quien intentaba mantener una sonrisa hasta cierto punto relajada frente a Hinata. La canción termino, y a Naruto se acerco Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo

-El baile no es eterno… acabara en unas horas y considerando la situación… no tendrás muchas oportunidades- le dijo Sasuke, tomo un sorbo de refresco y volvió a la pista con Sakura.

Naruto se sintió incomodo, Hinata no hablaba y había comenzado otra canción lenta. Naruto se levanto. Al diablo todo. Se dijo a si mismo, si ella había o no había mandado la carta, lo sabría luego cualquier cosa la dejaría para después, se acerco a Hinata y le extendió la mano

-¿Bailas conmigo?- le pregunto con un notable sonrojo el cual fue superado por la propia Hinata en segundos.

-Me… encantaría- tartamudeo ella con una sonrisa

Justo en la pista ella se colgó de su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura para comenzar a bailar

-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo- le dijo de pronto, lo cual provocó que la Huyga se sobresaltara un poco y argumentara un "¿Porque?" y como respuesta obtuvo un tierno, tranquilo, posesivo y encaprichado beso por parte del Uzumaki.

* * *

Temari bailaba con Shikamaru tranquilamente olvidándose por completo las demas cosas que en ese momento parecían no tener ni la mas mínima importancia, aunque eso cambio en segundos cuando se acerco a Temari un muchacho que pensó jamás volver a ver en su vida

-Hola Temari- lo saludo un pelinegro de tez pálida

-Hola Sai, que bueno q viniste ¿ya viste a Sakura?- le pregunto Temari

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y tomo a Temari de la cintura, en definitiva algo no le agradaba de aquel muchacho

-Si ya la he saludado pero estaba con el Uchiha y parece ser un poco sobre protector, como tu novio- dijo Sai sonriéndole a Shikamaru

-¡HA! El es Shikamaru, Shikamaru el es Sai. Amigo de la infancia de Sakura de hay lo conozco- dijo Temari sonriéndole a su novio

Shikamaru saludo a Sai y regreso la vista a Temari para darle un pequeño beso a su novia.

-Bueno chicos los dejo talvez pueda encontrar pareja por hay- sonrió Sai y siguió caminando hasta salir del gimnasio. Camino hasta unos arbustos y encontró a un hombre con gafas

-¿Cómo vez la situación, Sai?- pregunto el hombre

-Complicada, parece que las muchachas saben el plan pues distrajeron a Kitty con un muchacho y al parecer los hombres son muy sobre protectores, para empeorar las cosas parece que el Uzumaki ya es novio oficial de la Hinata-sama- dijo Sai

-Creo que Hiashi-sama querrá enterarse de esto. Buen trabajo Sai- dijo el hombre y se fue caminando para luego subirse a un carro

* * *

Las parejas bailaban tranquilamente tanto piezas prendidas como bailes lentos. Disfrutaban mucho de la fiesta tanto como toda la escuela

Mientras que la directora bebía sake con su mejor amigo, también padrino del Uzumaki

-Sakura hace excelentes fiestas ¿no lo crees Jiraiya?- pregunto la directora

-Si, en verdad excelentes- dijo su amigo por un momento rieron pero el ambiento se volvió completamente serio cuando Jiraiya frunció el ceño

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la directora

-Minato y Fugaku, estan realmente preocupados, la sed de pode de Hiashi le esta haciendo perder la cabeza al pobre, se alía con cada empresa que puede para derrotar a la alianza de Minato Faguka, Inuzuka y los Sabakuno- dijo Jiraiya a lo cual Tusnade asintió y le dio pauta de seguir –Pero bien sabemos que hay otra alianza muy fuerte la de los Nara los Yamanka y Haruno, los Amaº y los Looºº- dijo Jiraiya

-¿Dónde quedan los muchachos en todo esto?- pregunto Tusnade

-Justo en el medio, Hiashi los necesita separados a todos, si se llegara a hacer una alianza entre los Nara y los Namizakeººº su poder seria demasiado hasta para Hiashi. Por eso quiere separar a los muchachos, claro esta Ino y Kiba no presentan mayor amenaza por ahora, pero no es lo mismo con Sakura y Sasuke aunque no es demasiado peligroso pues quien hereda a los Uchiha en casi su totalidad sera Itachi, por otra parte entre los Sabakuno es mucho mas problemática pues se hacen dos alianzas entre Gaara y Matsuri y mucho mas peligrosa es la de Temari con Shikamaru. Claro que aparte esa la que le molesta a Hiashi es la de Hinata y Naruto y Neji y Tenten- dijo Jiraiya

-Claro, es como si estuvieran traicionando a su familia- dijo Tusnade. Jiraiya asintió -¿Qué crees que haga ahora?- pegunto ella

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea muy lindo- dijo el hombre

* * *

-¿quieres irte?- pegunto Shikamaru a Temari

Temari asintió y le sonrió –Ya tengo sueño- dijo ella

-vale te acompaño a tu casa- dijo el y Temari asintió

Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura

-Pero primero…- le susurro el Nara y se acerco lentamente a ella

A Temari se le acelero el corazón, no era su primer beso pero por alguna razón este era especial.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón y poco a poco se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron y poco a poco Temari se quedo estática cuando el al fin la beso. Temari saboreo los labios de el aunque no supo explicar el porque ambos sabían que ese beso era diferente a los demas. Lentamente se separaron y me miraron fijamente

-Ya nos podemos ir- le dijo él sonriéndole a la muchacha la cual le devolvió una sonrisa como solo ella lo sabia hacer.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron hacia Neji y a Tenten

-Neji ya es algo tarde ¿te quedaras un poco mas?- pregunto Hinata

-No estaba apunto de preguntarte si quieres venirte, ya me voy a casa- dijo Neji

-Me harías el favor de cuidarla, ya sabes que si yo me acerco a tu casa talvez tu tío me eche a los perros- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Vale yo me llevo a Hinata pero Tenten vive mas cerca de ti asi que hazme el favor de llevarla hasta su casa- pidió Neji

-Por supuesto- dijo Naruto

Neji le sonrio y le dio un beso a Tenten lo mismo hizo Naruto con Hinata

* * *

Matsuri sonrio a su querido Gaara

-¿Me llevas a mi casa? Si llego demaciado tarde mi padre me matara y a ti tambien- dijo Matsuri

-Vale pues entonces vamonos- le dijo Gaara y caminaron a la salida

Kiba e Ino tambien decidieron irse desde desde hace tiempo al igual que Kitty quien se habia ido acompañada de Hidan, y al parecer los unicos que no se hivan eran Sasuke y Sakura quien por extraño que fuera para el Uchiha seguian bailando comodamente

-¿Aun no quieres irte?- pregunto Sasuke

-Como quieres- dijo ella

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?- pregunto Sasuke. Sakura levanto una ceja –Porque la tuya esta muy lejos- agrego con una sonrisa divertida

-Vale, pero espera para avisarle a mis padres- sonrio Sakura y llamo a su casa

* * *

Neji y Hinata entraron a su casa

-No hagas mucho ruido, podrias despertar a Hiashi-sama o a Hanabi- advirtio Neji

Hinata asintio pero justo cuando dieron un paso dentro de la casa las luces se encendieron

-Que bueno que ya hayan regresado- dijo Hiashi

Ambos primos se miraron extrañados. Neji fue el primero en mirar al piso, donde se encontraban dos maletas, luego Hinata también bajo la vista a las maletas

-Tomen su maleta y salga ahora mismo- dijo Hiashi

Neji frunció el ceño y paso un brazo protector por su prima

-Que…- pregunto Hinata en un susurro

-Ya que tienen tantas ganas de saltarse las reglas de su familia, entonces no me estorben más y salgan de ella- dijo Hiashi y señalo las maletas –Váyanse ya- dijo Hiashi

Neji tomo las maletas, le dio una a Hinata y se quedo otra el

-Vamonos- le dijo su primo y se dispusieron a salir

-¡No!- grito Hiashi –Salgan por la puerta trasera. Los periodistas se me echarían encima si los ven salir por la puerta del frente- dijo Hiashi

Neji lo miro con odio y junto con su prima caminaron hacia la puerta trasera

* * *

**Bueno me he tardado un poco con la conti, lamentablemente me tardare un poco mas con el siguiente capi.**

**ºAma: la familia de Tenten**

**ººLoo: la familia de Matsuri**

**ºººNamizake: la familia de Naruto**

**Vale-chan te dare gusto con el lemon Sasusaku aunque sera algo corto, tenran que esperar un poco para el Nejiten, que ya es un echo y claro el Shikatema.**

**Bueno este capi fue algo X pero lo necesitaba poner ^.^ para explicar algunas cosas sobre porque Hiashi esta tan LoooCoooo jajaja**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Leean, Disfruten, Comenten y Recuerden:**

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA **


End file.
